leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyra/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Placing a seed in your spell's path after you have cast it gives you the best chance of having a seed in the proper spot. * Seeds grant vision to your team. * Zyra is a great ambusher - look for opportunities to set a trap of seeds in brush, then lure enemies in. ;Playing Against * Zyra's seeds can be destroyed by stepping on them. If she tries to grow them as you do, dodge back at the last moment. * Moving closer to Zyra can be a smart move if she places plants too far away from herself. * Plants take fixed damage from attacks and effects, similar to wards. They also expire quickly on their own. * Moving the fight to a different area will deprive Zyra of accumulated seeds. * Seeds placed by Zyra are larger, a different color, and grant a small amount of vision to her team. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Keep in mind that refreshes the duration of all your plants within its radius, as well as resetting their current hit points. So for example any plant that is about to die from an auto attack can be saved with . This can be used as a surprising advantage in a direct trade with opponent since it allows you to keep plants who were about to get destroyed by your enemy, granting you easy access to 3 plants without much Cooldown Reduction. * allows for easy planting, since it spawns seeds without needing to do so herself. Also, there is no need to cast her abilities directly on top of her seeds, making harassment for much easier. ** If you are not using quickcast, pay attention to the area around the cast indicator. Around the area where the ability will appear, there is a dimmer box that shows up. If any seeds are within that small area as the ability is cast, those seeds will turn into plants. * main combo is > lands}} > > . The root and slow prevents the enemy champion from escaping the Thorn Spitter and prevents much retaliation. * full combo is > > > > > if available. Once you are certain that will snare your opponent(s), quickly use to turn it into a Vine Lasher, then follow with , and throw in your followed by another . If done correctly, both plants will be buffed by since there is a small delay before the thorns expand. * Placing and activating seeds behind a wall is not only a good surprise tactic, but adds a layer of protection to the plants, especially from melee enemies. Plants will be able to fire at enemies close to the wall without fear of retribution. * Seeds enter a brief grace period after being planted in which they cannot be stomped out. Aggressive players may take advantage of this by placing seeds directly under enemies and then activating them with , ensuring the targets will be slowed by the ensuing Vine Lasher. * Plants make great tanks. When in pursuit of jungle buffs, activate seeds between and the targets, allowing plants to become the focus target of creeps when they begin attacking. They can also tank hits from , but not from , since he ignores all pets and only attacks champions. While in lane, quick reflexes will even allow you to get a plant down to block a slow skillshot before it hits you or an ally. * can prepare to defend turrets from pushes by planting extra seeds before the minions arrive at the tower, to allow for up to 8 plants to clear the minion wave quickly. * can be used to ward, set up a , set up targeted dashes, zone with the possibility of a plant, or set up perimeters. * has a longer range than wards do, so use them to gain sight in bushes it would be unsafe to ward. * Enemies will want to stomp on seeds, so use this to bait them in. Conversely, seeds threaten to turn into plants, and can zone or push others into unfavorable positions. Use creatively. * grants vision of enemies that step on the seeds. Use this to track opponents. * is a great initiator like - landing a long range or placing a good to knock up multiple enemies can lead to a game winning teamfight. * It is a good habit to drop a seed or two whenever you . If you without incident, the seeds will recharge while you run back to lane. However, if an enemy finds you or interrupts your , the extra seeds will give you a better chance to either escape or win an ensuing fight. * will cause all plants to unleash double attacks, which is very helpful in teamfights. ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * is usually played either as a solo mid laner, or more commonly as a support in the bottom lane. As a damage source for her team, can get really scary by getting ability power, magic penetration and cooldown reduction. As a support, cooldown reduction and team auras allow her to make an impact during fights by controlling her enemies and helping her allies. * is a great item on as all of her spells and plants benefit from the slow. ** Using to proc the slow effect from can make it easier for to land the snare from . * is an excellent item to get early for as it provides her with more burst, poke damage and a little extra tankiness. Her plants also proc the burn passive as well. ** Combining and can be a valid choice. The mix of health, crowd control and damage over time increases effectiveness in extended teamfights. * A couple of items that can be used to round up damage are and while a more defensive option can be . * and its build path are a strong choice for as her plants proc when they hit enemy champions. If you're worried about sustain, consider getting instead. * is a good option with easy buildpath. The cooldown reduction, the mana and the unique passive on the item is useful for to harass her opponents, either playing as a mid laner or a support. ** can be a cheaper choice if is thirst for an item soon. * Buying magic penetration is also an easy way of increasing damage, magic penetration from items such as or provides damage in every stage of the game for because her plants have a low AP ratio but still scale with champion level. ** can be later built into , which furthermore amplifies damage output against squishy champions and provides her with extra health to help her survive better in skirmishes. * An item that increases ability to resist burst damage is . In case her enemies deals a significant amount of magic damage, this item is an excellent choice. * When going support, is a good late game item to use the bonus health from and to benefit allies. ;Countering * seeds can be destroyed by stepping on them. Crush them underfoot if she is using them to give her team vision of an area. Remember that they cannot be crushed right after being planted. Be careful if is hanging around near the seeds as she may be trying to lure you into a trap by setting off the seeds with her other spells. ** seeds have a short invulnerability timer, which lasts for - seconds. Be very careful and move away immediately from seeds if she places near or you. If she places them behind you, she will likely attempt land her , rooting you and leaving the plants for massive damage, followed by a and a finishing if you are not quick. ** makes it easy for to spawn plants. Be cautious of the area. * Moving closer to can be a smart move if she places plants too far away from herself. ** This however can be a risky tactic, because she will likely fire if she sees you retreating near her seeds and will follow with a > > leaving you extremely wounded or even dead. * Plants can be killed by three basic attacks or a single target spell and one basic attack. They also grant a little extra 3 gold if you land the finishing attack. * Early game will attempt to combo you with seeds behind or under you, followed by and . The damage from the plants is insane and can leave you in a terrible position or force you to go back to the base. ** Here however, dodging will completely mess her up costing her a lot of mana. If she has bad aim with or you are easily avoiding it, she will instead use to harass with the ranged plants. * Be wary of chasing as she can easily place seeds in her wake, creating a pseudo obstacle course of plants which may cause your pursuit to result in death. * Attempting to connect skill shots with over her seeds can be problematic. may use her seeds as shields, activating her plants in front of your shots. It is important to note that, although plants will block skill shots, seeds in and of themselves will not hinder shots of any kind. * During early game, try to determine which skills is leveling first. A that levels first will rely more on direct damage and less on CC, so she should be harassed more aggressively. When she levels first, she will try to harass more often than usual but rely on seeds more for damage, so staying away from the seeds or forcing her away from them will hurt 's game. A that levels first will have powerful CC, but since the plants and have short range (narrow hitbox), moving around a lot will leave her struggling to deal damage. * has a large AoE, but it can be evaded at the edges, since it takes a while before the vines damage the edges, so a quick or simply moving away will leave her ultimate wasted. So , when trying to setup for a good ultimate, will usually plant 1 or more seeds and activate them with to keep her target in place. * Since has no targeting abilities, a teleporting champion such as , or can prove to be very problematic for her. * As a jungler, wait for to use , as it is her only escape mechanism, and then strike. Just remember that her plants can continue to attack no matter what happens to . * is quite squishy if she plays support. Try to play aggressively when her spells are on cooldown to effectively zone her and her Marksman. ru:Zyra/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Zyra